


Mornings (a Baby Hunt drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parenthood, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Just a fluffy, small moment morning drabble with my favorite family
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Mornings (a Baby Hunt drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Her nose crinkled as a slow smile grew across her face. 

“I know you’re not sleeping,” he murmured into her ear. His arms wrapped around her guiding her closer to his chest, his lips settled on her neck.

Alex focused on the heat of his breath, as a string of feathery-light kisses were painted over her delicate skin. “What time is it?”

“Early.” Thomas nuzzled his head into her hair, breathing her in. “But, based on the trend these last few days, I’d say we only have a few more minutes of quiet together.”

“Who decided that toddlers should have so much energy in the mornings?” Her voice was but a whisper as she turned into him, her smile growing. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his. “Hi.”

“Good morning, beautiful.” He propped himself up on his elbow. His enamored gaze settled on her. He drew her in, his thumb tenderly caressing her cheek. He rested his forehead on hers. Their noses brushed against each other with the side to side motion of his head. 

She lifted her chin until her lips found his, meeting in a soft kiss. His lips parted only slightly, under her sleepy kiss. The not so quiet giggles from down the hall pulled them apart. “And so it begins.”

The pitter-patter of little feet grew louder until the sound turned to what they imagined were supposed to be whispers just outside the door. 

“Shhh, Vincent,” Felicity quieted. 

The doorknob jiggled for a few seconds until it sprang open.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Felicity and Vincent cheered in almost perfect unison.

The twins ran to their parents, their excitement and energy only halted by the bed’s tall frame. Thomas leaned over assisting the young toddlers as they climbed up into the warmth of the bed. 

“Good morning, Mommy!” Felicity threw her little arms around her mom’s neck, snuggling into her. 

Vincent hopped in his father’s lap, hugging him close. “Time to get up, Daddy!” 

“And why is that?” 

“Tummy hungwy!” Vincent responded pointing to his stomach. Felicity nodded eagerly in agreement with her brother, their deep brown eyes wide as they looked to their parents.

“Well, we can’t have that!” Alex offered, stroking her daughter’s hair. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Nana pancakes!” They decided together. 

Thomas and Alex were helpless against the sweet, innocent faces of their children. Nothing in the world had ever brought them more joy. If they could stay in this moment forever, it would be enough. Although, the twins made living in the small moments challenging; they were always ready to go with boundless energy. Vincent and Felicity were already pulling at their parent’s arm, tugging them up to start another busy day.

They shared one last look, memorizing the quiet they had together minutes earlier and appreciating the overwhelming joy surrounding them at the sounds and movements of their children. Their smiles grew, letting the moment linger just a bit longer before being drawn back. 

“Banana pancakes?” Thomas hummed in consideration. “What do you think?”

“I think it sounds perfect!” Alex admitted; and at that moment, perfect was exactly what things were.


End file.
